eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Vic Sotto
Marvic Castelo Sotto, or more simply known as Vic Sotto, is a Filipino actor, television host, comedian, singer-songwriter, and film producer. He is well-known for his various television and film projects for most of the major Philippine television networks. Vic Sotto is one of the three pioneer hosts of Eat Bulaga! ''who still remains part of the show up to this day along with Tito Sotto and Joey de Leon. Together, Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto, and Joey de Leon makes up the iconic comic triumvirate known as TVJ. Vic Sotto is undeniably considered as the heart of ''Eat Bulaga!, widely appealing to the young and the elderly demographic alike. As one of the respected pillars of Eat Bulaga! ''and a veteran movie and television star, Vic has earned the moniker "Bossing" of the Philippine entertainment industry. Early life and education Marvic Castelo Sotto was born on 28 April 1954 in Manila, Philippines. His parents were Marcelino Ojeda Sotto and Dr. Herminia Castelo Sotto, who was a staunch women's rights activist and the first Medical Commissioner of Workmen's Compensation Commission and President Emeritus of the Kababaihang Rizalista ng Pilipina. He has three brothers: Maru, Tito, and Val. He studied at Colegio de San Juan de Letran. Prior to ''Eat Bulaga! Career beginnings Vic is the brother of musician and comedian Tito Sotto. When Tito earned an executive position at the Vicor Music Corporation in the early 1970s, young Vic Sotto would often come to the office to see Tito after school. Vic could sing well and one of the top executives of Vicor placed him under contract with the local record label. Vic's self-titled solo album was one of his brother Tito’s first projects. The result was so good that an enticing offer came from a major foreign label to put Vic under its contract and build him up as a pop idol in Asia. However, his mother put her foot down. Vic was underage and the deal required him to relocate to Indonesia. Still, it was clear that even then Vic already had the makings of a star. Eventually, Vic, along with his brothers Tito and Val, formed VST & Co., which later became one of the most successful bands of the 1970s and is considered by many to be the pioneer of the Manila Sound. The band is well known for songs such as "Awitin Mo at Isasayaw Ko" and "Rock, Baby, Rock". Vic was the lead vocalist of the band. He also became a member of the short-lived band called Blue Jeans, which was known for its hit song "Paniwalaan". Formation of TVJ Also in the early 1970s, Vic joined his brother Tito and Val in IBC-13's gag show OK Lang ''where he first met radio DJ and comedian Joey de Leon. Tito already became good friends with Joey during one of his band's radio tours where Joey was the DJ. The three comedians soon became great friends and the comedy trio was gradually beginning to take shape. In 1975, Joey became a co-host of GMA Network's afternoon variety show ''Discorama. He invited his former OK Lang ''co-stars Tito, Val, and Vic to join him at ''Discorama. Only Tito and Vic accepted Joey's invitation. Together, the trio further gained popularity in the segment Tough Hits ''where they parodied various Top 40 hit songs.With ''Tough Hits, the comedy trio of Tito, Vic, and Joey (TVJ) was thus born. Further opportunities were knocking on their door. The trio was soon invited to become pinch-hitters for GMA Network's noontime show Student Canteen ''before being offered to become the hosts of RPN's new flagship noontime show, ''Eat Bulaga!. ''TVJ was also offered to star in a comedy show, ''Iskul Bukol ''(which was aired on IBC-13), where Tito and Joey became the Escalera brothers engaged in never-ending schemes to outwit their classmates, one of whom was the provincial hick Victorio Ungasis (played by Vic Sotto) and their professor Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa). As an ''Eat Bulaga! Dabarkads Pioneering the show After Student Canteen, ''the trio accepted an offer made by Tony Tuviera to become hosts of a new noontime show on the Radio Philippines Network (RPN-9). ''Eat Bulaga! ''premiered on July 30, 1979. Along with Chiqui Hollman and Richie D'Horsie, Tito, Vic, and Joey became the original hosts of the television program. Vic was 25 years old at the time of the show's premiere. As a musician, Vic also took part in creating the show's infamous theme song in 1982 as the composer of its melody. The lyrics of the song were written by Vincent Dy Buncio with musical arrangement by Homer Flores. Along with Tito and Joey, Vic remains loyal to ''Eat Bulaga! ''even though he didn't sign any contracts with the show since 1979. Vic confessed that he accepted the offer to host the show in order to save enough money to buy his own vehicle with the thought of leaving right after. However, TVJ voluntarily decided to stay with the ''Eat Bulaga! even after all these years. Becoming the heart of ''Eat Bulaga!'' While Tito ventured into politics and Joey became known for his dirty jokes and witty sarcasm, Vic has stood as the icon of the Eat Bulaga because of his ageless charisma and modest sense of humor. He has hosted many iconic segments the noontime show, including most editions of Little Miss Philippines, That's My Boy, Laban o Bawi, Pinoy Henyo, and Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. He is also known for his tandem with Jose Manalo in the timeless segment Bulagaan ''where they use the 1973 song "Sing" that was popularized by The Carpenters for their knock-knock joke. The show's viewers and contestants had become accustomed to thanking Vic for the cash prizes given by the show. While the prizes don't really come from Bossing, the viewers see him as the heart of the show's public service efforts. Exceptional examples of this could be seen in two of the show's ''Laban o Bawi ''and ''Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. As the show began to launch public service campaigns, the announcements are usually done with Vic's presence or even the whole TVJ. Out of all the hosts of the show, Vic has received the most awards from various award-giving bodies for his hosting skills in Eat Bulaga! as well as his countless contributions to the television and film industry. In 2010, Vic Sotto has been ultimately inducted into the Eastwood City Walk of Fame along with Tito Sotto and Joey de Leon. Beyond Eat Bulaga! Relationships and children In 1982, Vic Sotto married actress Dina Bonnevie and had two children, Danica and Oyo Boy. The couple broke up in 1986 after Vic and their marriage was annulled in 1992. Actress Coney Reyes joined Eat Bulaga! ''in 1982 as Chiqui Hollman's replacement. During her hosting stint, Coney and Vic became an item and had a son named Vico. Angela Luz was a one-time leading lady for Vic in the television series ''Okay Ka, Fairy Ko ''when they got together sometime after he broke up with Coney Reyes. Angela Luz gave birth to Vic Sotto's fourth child, Paulina. Vic also had a relationship with his fellow ''Eat Bulaga! ''co-hosts Christine Jacob in the early 1990s and Pia Guanio in the late 2000s. While Christina Jacob quit hosting ''Eat Bulaga! ''after the breakup, Pia Guanio decided to stay in the show. Eventually, Vic found his forever in young actress Pauleen Luna, who is also his ''Eat Bulaga! ''co-host. They were married on 30 January 2016. Pauleen gave birth to Vic's fifth child, Tallitha Maria. '''Showbiz career' In the last three decades, he has done countless sitcoms and television shows for the three major networks: ABS-CBN, GMA Network and TV5. Selected list of his most notable television shows are Okay Ka, Fairy Ko! ''(1987–1996), ''Daddy Di Do Du ''(2001–2007), ''Ful Haus ''(2007–2009). He has also hosted several game shows, such as the Philippine version of ''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (2009–2015) and The Million Peso Money Drop ''(2012–2013) He has starred in various films and television shows with Tito and Joey, especially at the height of TVJ in the 1980s and 1990s, such as ''TVJ: Television's Jesters (1989), D'Gradwets ''(1981), and ''Doctor, Doctor, We Are Sick ''(1985). '''Enteng Kabisote' Category:Hosts Category:Pioneer Hosts Category:Dabarkads